Their World Under the Sky
by WingStockRelyon
Summary: A collection of bleach/ichiruki poems. Chapter 2! Title: Scandalous White Day Surprise. White Day Giveaway for the IchiRuki FC at BA. Theme: White Lingerie.
1. Chapter 1

**  
The author is not in any way into poems she's just really into ichiruki!! XD**

**Reminder**: If you can, please don't cringe...

* * *

**Their World Under the Sky**

**By: WingStockRelyon**

The world revolves under the sky

Believing what they thought could be

Deep hopes in nameless faith so high

'Cause people fear that which they cannot see

They'd go on living just like the way they did

Unknown to many a world exists

When death falls upon a soul in weep

Must be brought to this world to say the least

We could say that he knows the truth so well,

That ghosts walk the path of the living still

'Twas when he knew the absolute truth

She brought it down with bunnies to boot

At first he couldn't afford to bother

'What the heck!' is all he could offer

He brushed it off like it was a thing so silly

Unbeknownst to the start of the tale of destiny

From that moment a monster came

Forged from a soul which heart's in vain

She altruistically dared and saved his life

Still the monster advanced in its great strife

She could not move let alone fight

She now asked him in an honest deliberate light

There was a single way out or so she meant

Decide now before all things end

He accepted with no amount of hesitation

The Death God's sword pierced his heart in silent desperation

And that was when the blade swung down

It ingrained in him a reason not to frown

Now there was absolutely no turning back.

Breaking rules for the sole reason of being right

He did not realize the rain stopped in just a night

He now found a ray of light.

Sure, the world revolves under the sky,

Under the same sky their lives entwined...

White moon, Death, and, Chappy...

Black sun with a touch of strawberry...

Power to protect and the worlds asunder,

Had all started from one simple accidental encounter.

* * *

**  
Elyon's note:**

**I once thought that if there will come a time that I would write a poem, I would definitely like it to be deep, vague and not so full of, you know, *cringe* **_**rhymes**_**. But as you can read above, it didn't go on as planned. *exasperated sigh***

**So leave a comment. I will definitely appreciate it till kingdom come ^_^**

********

And of, course, don't forget my beta reader for this collection, **deathberrie**!!!

Berrie, thanks so much for your encouraging words and support. If only I could give you an awful lot of things but now, all I could offer is a ton of my ichiruki love. Thanks a lot!!!

*glomps you to no end*

(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Scandalous White Day Surprise **

**By: WingStockRelyon**

********

Tomorrow is white day and he couldn't sleep

He stumbled and turned while he's thinking deep

'What would I give her?!' his mind screamed at him loud

He'd like to tear out his hair 'cause no one's around

He wouldn't want to be a scumbag so mean

When tomorrow's day is due

To come up to her and say,

'Me don't have a gift for you.'

That would be so cruel, so wrong,

And simply idiotic to say

'Cause he wouldn't absolutely take it

If she'd been taken for granted worst on white day

'This is pathetic' he now muttered low

'Cause truly he will not give flowers on a bough

Candies and chocolates to him spells like '_lame_'

And all other treats from sugar friggin' cane

He knew she would love to have chappy plushies all around

But for him that wouldn't seem fair

He certainly does not want to lose her to –

Some mere fluff of abominable hare

After spending almost all night long thinking,

What to give this certain shinigami with a mystic flair

He decided that a white ornament

Would look best in her most raven hair

If he do not want to sound sappy and stupid

Yeah that would exactly do

'Cause it will give quite a shock if he whispered

'There's a white palace waiting outside for you'

Tomorrow did come and he felt somewhat unease

One, two, three, four, the clock ticks on the wall

Waiting, he leaned into the wall waiting some more

Expecting her to emerge any time now from the closet door

After a moment she finally did come out

She pointedly stared at him as his eyes wandered about

A strange white package deliberately came into view

He shoved it to her muttering 'This is for you.'

She examined the object with deep curiosity

As he turned and looked away

On it was a note, scribbled neatly

That says: 'Wear this for the day.'

A moment of thick silence passed

A moment of tension filled the air

One, two, three, four, the clock ticks on the wall

From her stare he wanted to run, hide and coil

Her eyes glared daggers piercing right through his skull,

As purple irises grew shades darker and darker

He couldn't quite comprehend what gone wrong

She had the looks that clearly says 'Your life is over!'

Outside, two figures loom around listening for his impending doom

As they thought the situation couldn't get any better

They shamelessly listened as they held glasses on the wall of the room

Their foolish, ridiculous smiles couldn't get any goofier

He didn't know what just happened

He does not even got a clue

All he knew is that a large bump was forming on his head

To where the box hit him right on cue

His face mirrored her expression in a while

As he decided to take a look himself

He picked up the box and 'twas when he realized exactly

What he accidentally gotten for the elf

He didn't know what happened

But now he did got a clue

Some fools should be behind this

Even you dear readers already knew

_Ichigo there's a delivered package downstairs _

They said that it was gift wrapped as a bonus for this day

He should have been paid more attention should have been more careful

He could've saved himself from an awful lot of dismay

For Chrissakes and Oh, for the love of all effin' holy

There was absolutely hell to pay

'Cause what's inside the damnable box is no other than,

a piece of scandalous white lingerie.

* * *

**Elyon's note: **

This serves as a white day giveaway for the IchiRuki FC at the Bleachasylum, for the theme: **White lingerie.**

For some reason I had a 'write an IchiRuki poem syndrome' for weeks. (I don't know why). So thus the birth of this chapter let alone this whole IchiRuki poem collection.

Somehow, I think I still fail at my original intentions to make free verse prose kinds of poems. The amount of rhymes and the simplicity of the whole idea in this crack my bones.

Tasukete!

Oh, and if you are wondering who the two figures are, they are Isshin and Hats 'n Clogs.

So, should I spare the world and stop writing poems? What do you think?


End file.
